The Little Genie In The Garden/Part 5
Empath's personal journal. With the village back to normal and the threat of a flood abated with the disappearance of the sudden rainstorm, work has resumed in making the village dam stable to keep the water from the lake from overflowing into the village. This smurf is pleased to see that Farmer's new friend Gourdy will remain a resident of the Smurf Village, just as long as he does nothing in the way of granting his master any wishes. The other Smurfs may see this as a waste of a perfectly good genie as they continue to envy Farmer's good fortune, but this smurf admires Farmer for deciding that all he wants is the simple life of a village farmer, as if that's all he will ever need from life to make him happy. Tapper is also glad to see that Farmer and Gourdy have become better friends in the both of them knowing what they want from each other, which in Gourdy's case would be Farmer being pleased with the genie just being there for him no matter what. ----- Empath met Sassette outside her playhouse, playing with her Smurfy Lou doll all by herself. "Salutations, fellow Sassette," Empath greeted. "This smurf sees that you are back to playing with your doll. Have you lost interest in wanting to work with Farmer in the fields?" "I just want to be useful wherever I am, Empath, but the one thing I don't want to forget being is a girl Smurf, because I don't see there's anything wrong with my being a girl Smurf," Sassette said. "Nobody says you have to forget being a girl Smurf, Sassette," Empath said. "In fact, sometimes this smurf feels envious of you, because there will be things about being a girl Smurf that will be yours to experience alone." "I know, Empath," Sassette said. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be a Mammy Smurf, so I can teach my daughters someday that they don't have to be ashamed to be girl Smurfs." "That part will come when you are ready for it, Sassette," Empath said. "In the meantime, you have plenty of time to be the Smurf that you want to be, not just what Smurfette would want you to be, even if she means well for you to follow in her footsteps." "But I want to be like Smurfette so that I can meet the Smurf of my dreams just like she met you, Empath," Sassette said. "Smurfette told this smurf that the one thing she wants you to be is yourself, and if through being yourself you will meet the Smurf of your dreams, then so much the better," Empath said. "I only wish that I had a genie like Farmer so I could have the Smurf of my dreams come into my life right now," Sassette said. Just then the other three Smurflings came by. "Hey, Sassette, want to join us in taking Puppy out into the forest to play with him?" Nat asked. "Smurfabunga! You can count me in!" Sassette said excitedly. Empath watched as Sassette joined her friends and Puppy to go off into the forest together. He was glad to see how happy she was doing whatever she wanted to do the best, whether it was work or play. "It figures that I would find you here after our talk together," Smurfette said as she approached the playhouse and found Empath there. "This smurf wants to make sure you are happy with Sassette wanting to be the female Smurf that she wants to grow up being," Empath said. "But most of all, this smurf wants her to be happy finding the Smurf of her dreams someday." "I have to remember that it's her life and not mine and that she has to live it herself, Empath," Smurfette said. "I just don't want her to smurf the same mistakes that I have smurfed, even though I was never a Smurfling like her." "Would you ever want to be a Smurfling so you would know what Sassette's life is like?" Empath asked. "The thought is very tempting, Empath, but I feel much happier being the Smurf that I am now and letting Sassette live the life that I could have lived...not that it won't make me feel jealous of her," Smurfette said. "That would mean that you will have to put with what this smurf is desiring to see you in right now, Smurfette," Empath said with a suggestive smile. Smurfette seemed to know what Empath was thinking. "Oh no! Not the servant clothes! Not unless you wear them first!" "You mean you wouldn't want to serve me fruit while Tapper serves the ale?" Empath asked. "You're going to have to serve me if you want that, Empath," Smurfette said. "Then you're going to have to get yourself a genie if you want this smurf to please you by wearing servant clothes," Empath said. "Be careful of what you wish for, Empath...it may just someday come true," Smurfette said. "Well, this smurf will surely want to see the day," Empath said, folding his arms. "Don't say that I didn't warn you," Smurfette said, also folding her arms. "Oh, isn't this kind of love so wonderful," Empath said with a smile. Smurfette found herself getting a little mad. "Ooooh, that does it! Empath Smurf, I'm going to get that shirt off you even if I have to tear it off you!" "Go ahead and try it right now, Smurfette, if you think that you can do it," Empath challenged. Smurfette tried to get close to Empath, but found herself repelled by a telepathic force field Empath had generated around himself. "Stop it, Empath!" She tried again to get close, but was again repelled. "Cut it out right now!" She tried a third time to get close, but this time was repelled so far away that she landed on her back. "That's no fair, smurfing your powers like that!" "Whoever said life was fair, Smurfette?" Empath said, still standing with his arms folded and smiling at her failure. Smurfette felt herself getting more frustrated. She picked herself up from the ground and charged straight toward Empath in the hope that she would get near him, but this time Empath used his minds-eye to lift Smurfette off the ground and have her land in Tidy's tub of laundry. "EMPATH SMURF, JUST YOU WAIT!" Smurfette shouted when she got herself out of the tub. "I'M GOING TO SMURF MYSELF A GENIE, AND THEN YOU'LL BE THE ONE WHO WILL SMURF AROUND IN SERVANT CLOTHES!" Just around that time, Polaris Psyche had joined Empath. "What is going on here between you and Smurfette?" Polaris asked. "Oh, just some private intimate matters, Polaris," Empath said. "She's a little upset about this smurf wanting to see her in some other clothes, that's all." "IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN SMURF BEFORE YOU'LL EVER GET TO SMURF ME IN SERVANT CLOTHES, EMPATH SMURF!" Smurfette shouted. "This one senses that Smurfette is more than just 'a little upset' about what you desire for her to be seen in, Empath," Polaris said. "She doesn't really mean it, Polaris," Empath said. "She's just waiting for the right moment when we're alone together so that she can surprise this smurf." "I REALLY MEAN IT, EMPATH SMURF!" Smurfette ranted. "YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO SMURF ME IN THOSE CLOTHES IN A MILLION YEARS!" Empath and Polaris watched as Smurfette stormed off. "This one can never understand your need to make your fellow Smurf and potential mate this upset with you over some private intimate matters, Empath," Polaris commented. "She just needs to learn like everybody else that this smurf simply doesn't like parading myself by wearing only a hat and pants on a daily basis, Polaris," Empath said. "Or rather, you do not wish to parade yourself in that fashion just for the sake of Smurfette gazing at you like some object," Polaris said. "Well, that too, more than anything," Empath said. "If Smurfette wants to see this smurf without a shirt on, she knows that there's a time and a place for it." "This one sees that this is one matter that you will deal with Smurfette by yourself without this one's interference, Empath," Polaris said. "This situation is already considered settled, as far as this smurf is concerned," Empath said. "All she needs to do is to find her own personal genie." "You may want to be careful with that thought, Empath, lest you find out that she is able to fulfill it in some fashion," Polaris said. Empath snorted at that thought. "We'll see what happens, Polaris." THE END Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Little Genie In The Garden chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles